mystrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhalite
Xhalite is one of the primary protagonists and the white wizard of rock. His lineal ability is the sand element, through which he uses his signature technique: the Sand Sword. His friends that help him in most missions are Kathruio and Jeyheu.(see articles) Background When he was born, he was infused with the spirit of Mystice's solid crust, making him the newest white wizard of rock, though this fact remained unknown to him throughout much of his life. Living in Port Serene for much of his life, he grew up somewhat similar to an average child, despite his father's continual drunkenness and Yovanian heritage. He has long been at odds with his sister Xate and yet he has shown great love for her. Also, at some point in his childhood he met Kathruia Ahenin and they grew steadily closer. Personality Xhalite is rash, headstrong, inattentive, occasionally apathetic and lacks care for social standings. Nonetheless, he has been shown to care for others quite a bit and usually dons a serious attitude when someone he knows is in trouble. Once learning of his white wizard heritage, he extended his protective instincts to all the inhabitants of Mystice as he saw it as his duty. He is extremely loyal, to the point of having a nigh unbreakable will even when under mind-altering spells, so long as it is in conflict with said loyalty. Otherwise, though, his willpower is only augmented by his stubborness and is rather average. Abilities At the start of the storyline, Xhalite's only magical prowess lay in his geokinesis, with which he could telekinetically control earthen substances such as crystals, glass, and stones. He has shown the capability to separate rocks from solid cement and throw them into a decaying brick wall hard enough to leave handholds. Even so, after doing this and then raising and throwing a large stone through wooden boards he appeared to have exhausted his magical energy, as he could not use the same technique again shortly after. Nonetheless, once he gains control of his sand sword his magical skills increase rapidly, though this time in the sand element. He quickly shows the capacity to develope new skills on his own and without a teacher, as his sand style is unique to him. He also displays greater energy levels soon after the start of the series, to the point of manifesting a highly destructive beam of pure energy. Throughout the series his energy levels continue to rise, to the point where he manages to develope the white sands of the gods, which generates enough sand to make the immediate area look like a desert- a notable feat- without draining much of the energy from his total reserves. He is also an adept "rouge," as he commonly calls himself. He has demonstrated the ability to recognise and dismantle traps, including some magical ones. One of his first shown skills was his ability to scale a wall with only small improvised handholds, apparently silently enough to avoid attracting attention. With these skills he has become an excellent infiltrator. His strength also seems disproportionate to his size, as he has been known to hold back characters larger than he is. His sword, when changed into sand, weighs about as much as solid stone, making it far heavier than a regular weapon. Even so, he wields it with ease- though this is possibly due to a a variation of his geokinesis taking hold on his sand. Also, as is common with earth elementalists, his defence and endurance are one of his greatest skills. His endurance has from the beginning been shown as extraordinary as he was able to fight even after having walked across a desert for nearly a day and a night. He has repeatedly shown the defensive strength to continue fighting even after having been struck hard enough to crack the stone behind him. Trivia *He is said to be the first Nungung white wizard of rock in over a thousand years. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Wizards